heathclifffandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Pussini
Synopsis Heathcliff is jealous when a famous singing cat woos his girlfriend, so he sets out to destroy their romantic date. Storyline Outside the Nutmeg House, Heathcliff is meowing musically to a small crowd of cats, but they leave when they hear word of an Opera singer coming to town. Heathcliff comes to see what's going on and sees a poster of a nihilistic Opera Cat named the Great Pussini. as Sonja swoons over the poster, and as Heathcliff continues to sing, the crowds leaves in disdain as Sonja leaves as well. Heathcliff feeling threatened, claws the poster, then the Catillac Cats arrive, who insult Heathcliff's singing. the teasing pushed Heathcliff so much He snaps and attacks the Three as a Car drove by them. which turns out the car contained The Great Pussini and two other cats as they come out to a Opera Theater with a crowd of cats waiting. (Most of them are Girl Cats, including Sonja,) Pussini throws a Rose to Sonja. Later, after Pussini leaves the theater, Pussini takes Sonja to His Limo. Heathcliff furious that Pusxsini would steal His girlfriend, brings the Catillac Cats to a Park, where Pussini is rowing a boat with Sonja. Heathcliff uses a fishing rod to snare the boat, but caught a speedboat, with Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats water skiing without skis! in another part of the park, Pussini is serving lunch to Sonja as Heathcliff secretly stuff a stick of Dynamite inside a fish and lights it. but as Pussini cuts the fish, the Stick pops outs of the fish and lands where Heathcliff's group is and goes off. At an Amusement Park, Pussini an Sonja have just entered a Tunnel of Love, with Heathcliff and the others waiting to jump them, but the Catillac Cats attack Three Humans, as Heathcliff alone tries to jump Pussini, but a Prop fouls up the Cat's timing, and falls in the water. at Sonja's House, Pussini then drops Her off and tells Her that He must prepare for the Theater Tonight. Tonight came and with Heathcliff's Group hiding behind some boxes, and as Heathcliff was about to strike He sees Pussini before being all dolled up and speaking with a Mid-Deep Voice. So, Heathcliff has a better plan. Pussini starts to sing as Sonja swooningly watches from a balcony. but during the performance, Heathcliff covered in Foliage, cuts Pussini's corset, Removing His Wig, and blowing Him away and revealing that a Middle-Aged Cat was singing all along, surprising Sonja, as the Catillac Cats laugh. as the Middle-Aged Cat continues, Heathcliff pushes Him out of the way and sings, earning the applause of the Audience, But when He sees the Balcony, Sonja isn't here! It's because He got to the Limo as She embraces the Middle-Aged Cat. eathcliff accepts defeat as HE learned there's o accounting for taste. Characters (In order of appearance) Voice Cast *Mel Blanc - Heathcliff *Stanley Jones - Wordsworth *Marilyn Lightstone - Sonja *Danny Mann - Hector *Ted Zeigler - Mungo Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1: Episodes